The End of An Era
by Yagami-Sama
Summary: The end of the Iori, Kyo, Chizuru saga...What should really happen! Set in 2006 by the way...
1. Acknowledgements

Please note that I do not own any of the King of Fighters characters (Iori, Kyo, Orochi, Yuki, Geese) They are owned by SNK.

Also this story has no real chapters, so I have created a new 'chapter' whenever the scene changes...

_His dominion shall also be from one sea to the other: and  
from the flood unto the world's end. They that dwell in the  
wilderness shall kneel before him: his enemies shall lick the dust.  
-1692 Prayer Book_

_"It's a beautiful night to die. But then, aren't they all?"  
-White Wolf, The Storytellers Handbook_

_It seems that a myth itself, as well as the symbols it brings  
into play, never quite disappears from the present world of  
the psyche; it only changes its aspect and changes its operations.  
- Mircea Eliade, Myths, Dreams and Mysteries_

_The acrid air is heavy with hate, and the question hangs in the haze:  
When will you rage?  
-White Wolf, Warewolf: The Apocalypse_

Acknowledgments:

What follows is a list of people or things who have either directly or indirectly helped in some way in the preparation and writing of this story, either before, during or after.

Thanks to The Great Mighty Zum for his inspirational stupidity and making me realise that the words I used didn't sound so bad after all. Thanks to My Little Kitten for stopping me from killing all those innocent people, having faith in the fact that I would finish this story, and helping me when I got stuck . H.I.M for just making great music. Capcom for making me feel more Godly when using Iori. SNK & Playmore for the characters and moves used in this story, & lastly my brain for working for long enough for me to actually write this.


	2. 1

The End of An Era

Darkness enshrouded him, masking his own hands as he held them before his open eyes. The obscurity of the surroundings, warped and blurred, twisting into non-descript shapes. He panicked, turning in circles, desperately trying to see, searching the murky depths of the void for anything familiar to his now blinded eyes. Dropping to his knees, a scream escaped from his now shaking lips, the sound bouncing off of invisible walls, disappearing into the silence that once was. A breeze brushed past him, bringing with it an illuminated, blue mist. He followed the new element with his curious gaze, craving it's light, yearning for it. As he watched, it gathered mass, creating an ever-increasing glow, he reached out for it, wanting the sudden comfort it's luminosity brought with it. It exploded, radiating a god like blaze. He covered his eyes from the blinding radiance, the light slowly receding back to its source, the form of Orochi stood in it's place. Orochi extended a finger towards him, laughing, taunting, foreboding. He took a step back, then turned and ran into the darkness, "You fool, you cannot escape me!" Orochi screamed behind him. He dashed onwards, feeling Orochi slowly descending upon him. He stumbled, falling to the floor, smashing his face into the hard surface. Slowly he pulled himself up, rubbing his forehead, pain reeling through the nerves, feeling moisture he pulled his hands away. He swallowed hard, not really wanting to know what damage had been done. He took a fleeting look at his hands, sticky, red, blood oozed between his unstable fingers. His gaze wondered over the rest of his body, bright scarlet liquid covered the front of his clothes; slowly he began to feel the sticky wetness against his skin. He glanced at his surroundings, panic began to set in once more; everything was dripping with the mass of tacky crimson. He began to step backwards, careful not to slip; he wanted to get away from this place. A hand on his shoulder stopped his retreat; he spun round, locking eyes with the mangled form of what used to be Kyo. His eyes widened as Kyo gripped both of his shoulders, leaning into him, forcing him to lean backwards. He cringed as pieces of Kyo's broken face fell onto his chest, creating ruby smears in their wake. Kyo's lips moved to form words, but someone else spoke for him, "You're running away from your destiny!"

Iori bolted upright, his breathing heavy, cold sweat dripping from his red hair. He looked down at himself, searching, for what he didn't know, the blood maybe? "This is stupid." He said to himself while swinging his feet over the side of the sofa. He ran a hand through his dripping hair, examining the clear liquid, "What did you think it would be? Blood?" Sighing he padded across the room, shaking his head at how childish he was being. He flicked the switch at the bathroom door, walked to the medicine cabinet, took some pills from it and swallowed them. He turned on the cold tap, running the cool water over his face; he gazed in the mirror, and looked at his weary reflection. "Running away from my destiny?" His morbid, monotone voice made the question seem more like a statement. He shrugged, leaving the bathroom, sitting back on the sofa, avoiding the wet patch he had created not long ago, now thinking about the dream. _Why are you playing this game with yourself?_ A familiar voice echoed in his head, his voice, but not, "Leave me alone, I don't need your opinion now." _Oh, but I think you do…You're nothing without me!_"Shut up and go away." Iori picked up a magazine from the coffee table_Do you really want that?_"Yes!" The annoyance clearly ringing from his voice _Then you will never know the answer to what you want to ask._"What are you talking about? You don't know anything." _Are you so sure? What would you say if I said that I already knew the answer?_"I would say you were lying." _Ha ha ha ha, really? Then you need me more than I thought…You see I know how to make everything better._"Just FUCK OFF!" Iori shouted into the vacant space before him, slamming the magazine back onto the table _Trust me…Kill Kusanagi…You know you want to…besides he's in the way…He's stopping you from being yourself…He's making your life so difficult._"But I need him for when Orochi comes again." _You don't need him, or that Chizuru bitch! Don't you see you could do it all yourself…Wouldn't you love to have their blood on your hands? Wouldn't you love to see the terror in Kyo's eyes before he dies? Don't you want to end this constant fighting? Having to constantly prove yourself to 'him', don't you just get sick of that? Who does he think he is anyway?_Iori stood up from the sofa, "He needs to be taught a lesson." _Yes he does…Prove your worth once and for all…Kill him…You deserve that…Confront your destiny._A grin crept across Iori's face, "Yes, he needs to die."


	3. 2

The rain fell, making the cool night into a beautiful display of glittering diamonds in the streetlamps. Iori had always loved nights like this; sometimes they were so refreshing, but not tonight. There was no comfort in the rain tonight, no refreshment from the cold wetness as it trickled down his neck. He walked until the streets could no longer be seen, to a place once sacred to his family.

He stopped at the gates, taking in the desolate scene that lay before him. A light breeze stirred the long grass that grew all around the gravestones and also around the temple that overlooked them. Instead of being high on a hilltop, raised high above the normal ground level, the building seemed to have been relegated, as if it were something to be hidden from view; to be shunned instead of exalted. A house of many gods where few had ever been and which, it seemed, the gods themselves had decided to pass by. The temple was old and the passing years had not been kind to it. Its seemingly fragile structure was worn, cracked in places so deeply that the entire structure looked to be in danger of collapsing. The remnants of an offering alter crumbled beside the steps to the door, which had housed no gold offering plate for hundreds of years. Where it was no one knew and no one cared. No one ever visited the temple now.

The nearest town was over five miles away, the temple itself set back from the narrow road, which wound through the Japanese countryside. No birds nested in the eaves. No rats frequented the hollow shell of the building. Neither man, animal or gods, it seemed, was interested in the place. A place filled with painful memories.

Iori stepped onto the gravel path, which led to the temple steps. Taking fleeting glances at the ruined and disrepaired state everything was in. The statues, which seemed to close in on the path, seemed almost insubstantial, not as impressive now that the rains had worn their stone features. The path disappeared into overgrown plants, which stretched from the dark recesses in the grass, twisting between the broken gravestones of the long since dead _Look what he's done to your ancestor's resting grounds…Yes that's right, Kusanagi desecrated their graves…He has no respect for you!_. Iori tore his way through the jungle of vines, stopping at the outskirts of a temple in its centre to catch his breath. He steps into the shelter of the covered entrance, suddenly realising how wet he actually was, feeling uncomfortable in his wet trousers.

The wooden doors squeal in protest as he swings them open, hanging torches flare into life, illuminating an extensive hallway, much bigger than the building that houses it would suggest. He steps into the passage, the doors swinging shut behind him. Hands in pockets, he slowly walked down the corridor, passing several doors, which led to now empty rooms. He stopped, taking a sudden interest in the detail of the dragons, carved into the doors before him. Closing his eyes, he gripped the handles _Still doing what daddy told you?_Iori grunted, anger taking hold of his usually calm features, a low growl formed in his throat. His grip tightened on the handles _You know, maybe Kusanagi was right…You are weak!_"I am not WEAK!" Iori's voice bellowed, a mass of purple flame streaming from his hands, the voice laughed at his anger. The doors flew from their hinges, an inferno of violet fire burst after them. The voice teased him; he ignored it, making his way through the splinters of wood to an ornate altar. A green glow illuminated its surface, he grinned picking up the Magatama, examining it, taking in its beauty. Placing it gently around his neck, "His death will be for my ancestors," he whispered, kneeling before the altar to make one final prayer.


	4. 3

Kyo awoke, the image of Iori still fresh in his mind, his maniacal laugh still ringing in his ears. He walked to the window, the rain distorting the city, it's lights blurring together. He pressed his head against the cool glass, "What does this mean?" A familiar voice replied, "It means you woke me up again. Were you dreaming of him?" He turned to face Yuki, "You go back to sleep, I'm going for a drive, I need to clear my head." A worried look crossed her child-like features, he smiled moving towards her. He cupped her face in his hands, gently kissing her forehead, "Don't worry, I'll be back by the time you wake up." She smiled, as he picked up his clothes from the dresser, "Are you sure you're alright?" He turned to her, "Yes, now go back to sleep." He brought the sheets up to her chin, brushing the hair out of her face. He left her there, grabbing his keys from the hanger near the door, before he went out into the rain. He turned the key in the ignition, his motorcycle roared into life. Looking towards the city lights, suddenly craving their familiarity, craving the company of strangers. Wheels screeching, he headed for the lights.


	5. 4

Pain sang in a thousand places, a concerto of agony strung out upon nerves, played by demented violinists, a choir of crimson singing all off key and yet still creating complete harmony. The light hurt even more, a cold scalpel swipe across her eyes, widening to reveal a now dismantled room. The face intruded upon her vision so suddenly that Chizuru started.

"Go ahead, yell! Here, I'll scream for you; AAAARGH! SOMEBODY HELP! Don't you get it? No one can hear you. Anyone in my path will die…Where the fuck is Kyo!" Chizuru met his gaze, "What are you going to do?" Iori shrugged slightly, "Hit him 'till he stops moving…And then…" His eyes grew wide and wild, burning with blow torch insanity, the smile a machete swipe to a jack-o-lantern. "Do you have any idea what that'll do?" Iori raised an eyebrow, "Does this look like the face of concern?" He reached into his pocket, the hand stayed there, "Tell me where to find Kusanagi, NOW!" Chizuru shook her head, a defiant scowl forming on her bruised features, "NO!" The hand retreated from the pocket gripping a pair of pliers. "Very well, fingers or toes?" He smiled as the scowl disappeared, replaced by fear. Chizuru watched him descend upon her, "You'll upset the balance! You'll-" The crack resounded like thunder, crushed bone and nerves sang with Chizuru's scream as the pliers' pit-bull bite clamped down hard upon Chizuru's index finger.

"Where is Kyo?" She shook her head, her silence infuriated him further, "People like you just fuel my fire…" _CRACK!_ Pain exploded in Chizuru's middle finger, her right hand rapidly loosing it's effectiveness. "You know, most people give out at the third or fourth finger. But of course, that's most people…" _CRACK!_ "…mere mortals with nought but material concerns." Iori withdrew the pliers from around Chizuru's little finger, "I think we both need a break."

A cigarette replaced the pliers at Iori's right hand as he idly picked his way through the debris, stopping occasionally to inspect a piece of the shard and splinter puzzle. "I don't suppose you remember who broke the mirror?" Iori approached the bound Chizuru once more, holding a silver shard a little too close. "I don't suppose you remember where Kyo lives?" The question hung in the air, pressure building almost physically, as though the room was deep in the sunless depths of an ocean. Thunder boomed as the shard hit the floor, lightening flashed as the cigarette hissed into Chizuru's eye, a needle of agony driving through the soft ball and along the optic nerve deep into her brain. "My eye! I can't see out of my eye!" Panic rose in her, causing her to feel suddenly sick. "Don't panic, you'll get used to it." Half smiling, Iori reached for the shard of mirror once more, holding her left hand in a death grip.

The shard slid easily under the nail, slicing vein and nerve alike, as it burrowed hungrily towards the root. A small upward flick separated the finger from the nail.

When Iori reached the first broken finger of the right hand, now quite skilled with the shard, Chizuru half screamed, half sobbed the address. But he did not stop at that, after all how often does an experience like this present itself? This is fun!

Broken, bloody, sightless, and now nail less, Chizuru was on the verge of unconscious delirium, agonies driving her brain to shut down. "You have…no idea…what you'll cause…This is the…end of everything…You pathetic…egotistic…idiot…you'll…" The Yami Barai (Darkness Sweep) was released as quick as a sprung trap, she found herself falling into purple flames. And then she wasn't falling. And she could only marvel – for a few seconds, before the world turned black – at how much it all had truly hurt.

He smiled as he remembered her last words; he always found the ramblings of the dying to be amusing. He walked out into the desolate landscape of snow, slowly making his way to the back of the house.

He looked up at the rock supported by ribbon; the bells that hung from it, silent even in the winds that blasted the side of his face. He ripped the sacred Yasa mirror from the wall beyond the rock, gazing at his reflection, wiping the smears of blood from his cheek. He put the mirror securely in his pocket.


	6. 5

Kyo stopped his motorcycle, shoving the keys into his pocket; he looked up at the sky. The rain had stopped, but the promise of more rain still threatened the air. He shook his head, he hated the rain. The image of Iori returned to his mind, that psychopathic grin creeping across structured features, before finally leading to hysterical laughter. Kyo reared backwards, his bike offering momentary support, rubbing his forehead, trying to erase the sudden memory. Regaining his balance he strode forwards, feeling the sudden need for the company of others. He pushed open the doors to the familiar pub, music breaking the silence of the street; he stood still for a moment, taking in the surroundings, searching for well-known faces. Benimaru stood out of the crowd, perfection amidst a multitude of impurities, flirting with anything that could move half as well as he could. Kyo smiled and shook his head, "Will he ever learn?" he said to himself as he parked his rear on a stool next to the bar. "What will it be, Kyo? The usual?" the bartender asked, before he could answer, an arm appeared across his shoulder, Benimaru sat next to him, "No, he's going to be adventurous," Beni said for him, "He actually wants something with alcohol in it." A huge grin formed on Beni's lips. "Not tonight, Beni, I don't feel like playing games." Kyo rubbed his forehead; concern wrinkled Beni's features, flawlessness disappearing momentarily, "What's wrong Kyo?" Kyo looked into Beni's eyes, he had always been there when he needed him, maybe he did need someone to talk to, "Can we talk?"


	7. 6

Iori stepped out of the taxi, passing the driver his fair for the ride; he watched the car pull away from the curb and disappear around a corner. The city seemed alive with people, Iori passed a group of teenagers drunk from their early night's binge, laughing, staggering, falling over each other, and singing out of key. He smiled; he was like that once, now alcohol was only a short-term solution, no longer a thing that induced happiness. He stopped outside of a bar, it's flickering light creating psychedelic effects in his hair, and he swung open the doors. At once he is struck with the heavy smell of cigarette smoke and alcohol. "Sake", he said to the pretty girl behind the bar, she nodded, reaching down for the bottle, providing him with a perfect view of her ample breasts. He threw some yen on the counter, picked up his drink, and sat in the booth he always occupied when he was in South Town. He lit a cigarette, breathing in the smoke slowly, watching the grey wisps twist in the air.

"Should I attack Kyo in his own home?" he whispered to himself, taking a gulp from the beverage. _Yes…He wouldn't be expecting that_He smiled, the voice was right, Kyo would expect an attack in the street, not in his own home, where he thinks he's safe. "But what about that bitch, Yuki?" _Kill her too…The more the merrier!_The voice laughed, he joined it, until he realised people were watching him. _Go…Now!_He nodded, gulping the remainder of his drink, he quickly made an exit.


	8. 7

A noise woke Yuki, she sat listening, a shuffling in the hallway made her reach for the phone by the bed. Desperately she punched at the buttons, the shuffling stopped on the other side of the door, "Oh, please answer Kyo," she pleaded with the ringing sound on the receiver.


	9. 8

Iori flung his body at the door; splinters of wood flew across the room. He stepped inside, searching the room with his gaze, Kyo wasn't there, but Yuki was. A psychotic grin crept across his face, as he slowly advanced on Yuki. She backed up against the wall, tears streaming down her face, "KYO…" She screamed into the receiver as Iori grabbed hold of her nightdress, throwing her across the room. _"Yuki? What's wrong? YUKI!"_ Kyo's voice, tinny and distorted, rang from the vacant receiver. Iori picked it up, carefully resting it back on the hook. He turned back to Yuki, "You shouldn't have done that. Now you'll have to be punished." Yuki screamed, pushing herself further into a corner in her panic "Please don't kill me!" her sobs muffling the words as she spoke. Iori stood over her and laughed, "I'm not going to kill you…Yet…"


	10. 9

Kyo sat, staring at his mobile phone, frozen to the spot. "KYO!" A hand striking his face brought him back to his senses, "I have to go," he ran for the door, leaving a concerned Beni reaching after him. He dug his hand into his pocket, grabbing his keys, money falling to the pavement as his hand retreated. Kyo straddled the leather seat, hastily trying to jam the key into the ignition, after several attempts the key slid into place. The husky rumble of the motor penetrated the silence, as Kyo sped off, heading for home.

Kyo stood in the open doorway, staring at the blood smeared down the hallway, "YUKI!" he shouted, the desperation clear in his voice. He followed the blood to the vacant space, which was once his bedroom door, his gaze quickly searching the devastation of the room. An obvious handprint sat in solitude above the bedside table, the lamp still on, illuminating its presence even more. He stumbled through the mass of bedroom furniture and bed sheets, the phone rang, piercing the silence. He looked at it, shocked almost by the sudden intrusion, _Maybe_… He flung his body onto the bed grabbing the receiver as he landed, "Hello?" The voice on the other end disappointed him, "Kyo? What's going on? Is everything alright?" Beni almost screamed at him. Kyo sighed, his voice becoming collected, "Fate." He heard Beni inhale to reply, "Don't say anything, Beni. We always knew this day would come." Kyo lowered the receiver, Beni's protests echoed metallically from the earpiece. Kyo listened for a moment, before finally placing it back on the cradle. He swung his legs off of the edge of the bed, "Who would want to take her? And why?" the last word drifting into a whisper when he noticed the scrawled note under the side of the phone. He snatched it from its resting place, scanning the untidy handwriting, standing up as he did. "You SON OF A BITCH!" He kicked the bedside table, the lamp shattering as it hit the floor, "I should have known, YOU BASTARD!" his eyes narrowed, scrunching the paper into his fist, "You'll burn for this, Yagami!" his voice low, and threatening. His fist exploded in flames, burning the paper to ash, he turned to the clock 9:45 "Damn!" Quickly he searched for the Kusanagi Sword, upon finding it he ran for the door.


	11. 10

Iori threw Yuki to the floor, she yelped as she hit the hard, wet surface. "You won't get away with this," she threatened. Iori lent down, locking eyes with her, "Oh, but I already have," he said roughly affixing the gag around her head. Slowly, he checked the rest of her restraints, softly kissing her cheek as he stood up straight. He turned, walking back towards the street, he paused, twisting his head sideways, "By the time you warn him, it will be too late…for both of you." His laughter rang through the alley as he strode away, sending shivers down Yuki's spine, his silhouette disappearing from her view as he moved onto the street.


	12. 11

Kyo held on to the lamppost, bending over to catch his breath, he knew he should have checked the fuel tank before he left earlier that evening. He wiped the sweat from his forehead, catching a glimpse of his watch as he brought his hand back down to hang loosely at his side 9:59. He straightened, looking down the street, _Not much further to go_, he forced himself to go on running, eyes searching for the entrance to the alleyway.

He stopped at the entrance, out of breath once again, searching the darkness for the familiar form of his rival. A muffled noise came from the far end, "Yuki?" another muffled cry sent him running to the end of the alley. He crouched down in front of her, the tears of relief almost coming to the surface, as he untied the gag from her mouth. "Get away Kyo, it's a trap." Before Kyo could respond a tower of purple flame from the Ya Sakazuki (Eight Wine Glasses) narrowly missed his crouched body. Kyo stood, turning to face the source of the flames, his anger once again burning, blinding him from the truth, that he could never beat this man. "You're late," came the monotone rumble of Iori's voice, "You're a bad shot!" Kyo responded, clenching his fists. Slowly Iori walked towards him, stepping into the shallow light that filtered into the alley from the back rooms of bars. Kyo saw the look of amusement on Iori's face, as he came fully into view, "No one here to stop us now. Not that it would matter. Tonight we end this Kyo. Tonight I'll kill you." Kyo smiled as he threw the sword towards Iori, "Haven't you come to grips with reality yet? You can't touch me, Yagami." Slowly Iori walked towards the Kusanagi heir, Kyo knew that it would start now, watching every move of his rival, trying desperately to anticipate his first move.

"Body ga amei ze!"

Kyo's flaming fist came within inches of Iori's face, he retaliated quickly, clawing Kyo's chest shredding his shirt along with the flesh beneath it. Searing pain rippled through Kyo's upper body, followed by the warm trickle of fresh blood. Kyo leapt forward executing the Shiki Kai, sending his foot into Iori's jaw. Iori reared backwards, momentarily loosing his balance. Kyo struck again, the R.E.D. (Rainbow Energy Dynamite) Kick forcing Iori into the air, and sending him face first into the ground with the last kick. Kyo stood over Iori, _Maybe this time I beat him_. Iori's maniacal laugh rose up from Kyo's feet, destroying Kyo's hopes. Kyo looked down just in time to be hit with Iori's Oni Yaki (Demon Scorcher), purple flames engulfing him, as he was sent sailing into the air. Kyo looked up at Iori as he landed, a grin still present on his imposing features. "Are you afraid of me?" Iori asked, a sarcastic tone apparent in his voice, a breathed laugh escaped his lips before he struck Kyo across the chest again, a wave of blood following his clawed hand. Kyo grimaced, more pain searing through his body, he desperately tried to deny the urge to fall to the floor and nurse his wound. Iori watched Kyo, his pain delighted him. He slashed the side of Kyo's face with his next blow, before hitting him with the first hit of the Aoi Hana (Hollyhock Flower), sending Kyo swaying to the left, bashing him back to the right with the second hit, before finally planting him into the ground with the final blow.

Kyo lay still on the ground, the coppery taste of blood welled up in his mouth, he knew his jaw was broken, he felt it break as he smashed into the concrete. Iori picked Kyo up by his collar, seeing an opportunity Kyo lunged at Iori with his elbow, Iori doubled over, Kyo grabbed his neck setting his hands on fire as he did so. Iori yelled, as his body was uncontrollably thrown backwards, he smashed into a stack of empty garbage cans. He looked up at the clear patch of sky above him, the moon greeting his gaze, Kyo's foot intruded his view before it hit his chest. He clutched his torso, reaching out with his other hand for something, anything, to get him back to his feet. Kyo quickly stopped his ascent, the yellow flames of Kyo's own Oni Yaki (Demon Scorcher) sending him crashing back down to earth. Kyo doubled over, feeling the pain in his chest once again, he clutched at the wound, blood flowing freely over his fingers. Iori stumbled from the garbage cans, flinging them wildly out of his way, he looked towards Kyo, seeing him in pain pleased him. Slowly he walked towards Kyo, trying not to make too much noise. Kyo heard Iori moving behind him, he turned just in time to be hit in the face with the huge pillar of flame from Iori's Dark Thrust Slash. He flew backwards, crashing into the wall besides Yuki, more blood escaping from his lips. Yuki screamed as she looked at Kyo's bloody form, he reached for her, his eyes pleading for help. Iori descended on Kyo, seeing the realisation of what was happening clicking into place, the fear suddenly taking over Kyo's features, so much that he could smell it in the air. "That's it. Be scared…You have much to fear." He knew then that Iori wanted to see him suffer, as if he hadn't suffered enough. "I may fear you, but that doesn't mean I'm giving up!" Kyo's fist burned, as he swung it towards Iori. Iori grabbed his fist, pulling Kyo towards him, to meet his deadly gaze. Kyo stared into his crimson eyes, transfixed to the burning hatred that smouldered behind them, "That was senseless," Iori shook his head, almost disappointed at Kusanagi's futile attempts to impede him. Iori head butted him, sending Kyo reeling to the floor. A sharp pain rippled across Kyo's face, as Iori's boot made contact, Kyo managed to keep himself steady, only to be met by Iori's Oni Yaki (Demon Scorcher) uppercut.

He yelled out, as Iori's flames scorched his exposed flesh, once again finding himself face to face with the wet concrete. Iori's footsteps grew closer, as Kyo rose up once more. Knowing that he no longer had the strength to fight, Kyo closed his eyes, awaiting the next assault from Iori. The footsteps ceased, the onslaught he was expecting didn't come, only silence. He opened one eye to find Iori in front of him, Kyo stared into those crimson eyes as a cruel smirk crept across Iori's face. "Asobi wa owari da," Iori began as he grabbed Kyo, "Nake, Sakebe," he screamed as he tore more flesh from Kyo's already bloodied body. Suddenly Kyo was on the ground, surrounded by purple flames, searing his bloodied torso, screams escaping him uncontrollably. "Soshite, SHINE!" An explosion of fire rocked the ground, as Kyo's almost lifeless body flew into a wall.

This was it.

Kyo staggered to his feet, refusing to let the inevitable happen to him. Clinging to the guttering to steady his wavering stability, his death loomed over him, crimson red eyes shining in the dim light. Kyo was sent flying, skidding to a halt near a trashcan, Iori slowly moved his foot back into standing position and began slowly approaching Kyo again. "This is inevitable Mr. Kusanagi, why do you continue? Why get up? Why? WHY? WHY? WHY DO YOU PERSIST? This is your destiny Kyo, accept it like the rat you are!" Kyo raised his head, grimacing as he did so. Slowly a smile crossed his bloody lips, "I will never give up!" he panted before he spat the sticky red blood at Iori. Iori's foot shot forward, gracefully but violently, striking Kyo in the ribs, the bones breaking with the sheer force. Kyo screamed, clutching his broken body, trying desperately to hang on to the scraps of life that still remained. Iori loomed over him, "I'll grant you one last request, Kusanagi…How would you like to die?" Kyo smiled. The pain that coursed through his broken body was unbearable, but he clung to his fading life just to hear Iori speak one last time. It would be better if he could see him too, but the swelling and dried blood were too much to overcome. "Quickly," it took a lot of work to hiss the broken words out of his mouth, the effort wracked his body with a fit of coughing. Iori picked him up by the throat, looking at him one last time, before flinging him full force at the wall. Kyo's skull shattered as it hit the hard surface. Warm blood trickled down his throat, numbness crept through his body taking the pain with it. Kyo could feel himself losing consciousness as death approached. He smiled and regretted not being able to see Iori's smile as he died. The bright flame of Kyo's eyes was slowly fading, soon to become the mere hollow blackness of death. As the darkness took over, his ears caught one last sound, the maniacal laughter of his rival.

Iori turned towards Yuki, the grin still present on his lips, "Now it's your turn." Yuki stared at him, her mouth agape, shock long ago taking her voice away. She watched him as he drew ever closer, she wanted to run, to struggle, to scream, but there was no response to her yearnings. Iori stopped in front of her, holding his hand in the air, a deep low growl escaping his lips as his body exploded into a mass of purple flame. "Gwoooh! Korede owari da!" he screamed as he performed a perfect replica of Kyo's Orochi Nagi (Serpent Wave), the flames engulfing Yuki as he threw them towards her. Her final screams echoed into the night as the heavens opened up to another downpour of rain.


	13. 12

The ringing of bells shattered the silence on the snow-covered mountains, unstable snow was sent cruising down the steep slops from the sudden intrusion. The rock in the centre of the bells shuddered, sending most of the ribbons, which engulfed it, to the floor. The temple surrounding the boulder began to crumble, chunks of masonry fell from the walls, landing on fragile ribbon, supported by it momentarily before finally crashing to the floor, bringing down the stone supports in their wake. The roof collapsed, sending a rumbling noise into the air. High above snow lost it's infirm hold on the rocks, hurtling down in its powdery beauty to cover the once proud temple.

The form of Orochi hovered above the devastation, his features set in a powerful glare. "What's this? No sacred treasures?" He scanned the scene with his opaque eyes. He laughed momentarily, and closed his eyes, the symbol on his chest blazed as he cast his mind's eye across the land. The bloody corpse of Chizuru flashed in his vision, her blind eyes coated with a thin layer of blood, a smile crossed his grim features as he continued his search. Kyo's lifeless body lay in the dark alley, a trail of watery blood followed his last movement down the wall he now leant on. Not far away was the charred remains of Yuki, rage grew in his 'heart', he needed her to complete his transformation. He sent his mind away from the scene, searching for the final one. He saw him, walking seemingly aimlessly through the streets of South Town, he opened his eyes. _So he is alive. He is the only left, maybe I can make him work for me. Promises of infinite power tempted his corrupted family before, maybe he will yield again. _He rose his hands above his head, crossing them over each other slightly, with a flash of blue-green light he disappeared.


	14. 13

Slowly Iori walked through the 'old' end of town, with it's dirty, dimly lit streets, drug dealers, cheep prostitutes, and the ever 'friendly' serial killers lurking down rat infested ally ways. He didn't need to lift his head, or remove his hands from his pockets as he walked these streets, he was perfectly safe here, people feared and knew him here, this was where he belonged.

Iori stopped dead, the feeling of someone watching him eminent. He turned slightly, scanning the dimly lit street. Nothing. He shrugged, continuing his steady pace, ignoring the drops of rain that trickled down his neck. He looked up at a dingy building, most of the windows boarded up, the building itself on the verge of collapse.

That's when he realised, when he knew for sure something was wrong, that feeling of unease returning to him. He felt the pressure of his own blood in his ears, a slight sickness to his stomach, that feeling, the constant feeling that someone was trying to control him. He knew at that point that Chizuru was right, Orochi had risen, and he had to face him alone. _He's coming for you!_ His fingers involuntarily coiled themselves around the Magatama, gripping it tightly, "Then I have no choice." He said to himself, turning away from the building, and heading for the land of his ancestors.


	15. 14

He stood, silently waiting for his foe. The Sakura trees offering momentary shelter from the unrelenting rain, their rustling whispers unnerved him, were it not for the fact that he was afraid, he may have been relaxed here. He had never really felt fear, the feeling brought with it a sickness, but he knew that he had to fight. He closed his eyes, leaning against a statue, listening to the rain hitting the soft, muddy ground. _"Yagami…"_ His eyes shot open, scanning the surrounding semi-darkness, the shadows seeming to jump out at him, clawing at his mind, like his own emotions. _"Yagami…"_ He turned looking at the statue he was leaning on, taking in every detail. He backed away towards the path, no longer wanting to be in the dark, despising the trees, wanting the safety the path brought with it. Laughter tore through the silent night, penetrating deep into the dark forest beyond, Iori stopped dead. A chill ran up his spine as a large shadow broke from the dense vegetation and walked towards him. Orochi stood before him, a mocking smirk adorning his semi-transparent features. He extended a hand towards Iori, "Join me, Yagami. We can rule this world together. Think of all the power you will have." Orochi smiled, Iori raised an eyebrow, "I don't want your lies." Orochi's face twisted with his anger, "Then I'll just have to destroy you!" The statement cut through the distance between them, bringing with it waves of silence. A cold wind tore through the trees blowing Iori's hair into erratic disarray, as they both stood, silent, still, waiting for the other to make the first move.

Iori watched Orochi, knowing he'd make the first move, knowing he'd have to be ready for it. Orochi vanished, Iori blinked, not quite believing what he saw, searching the scene for his foe. Orochi's cutter kick struck the back of his head, he lurched forwards, fighting for balance, another blow from Orochi sent him crashing into the ground. Iori's hands sank into the mud as Orochi's laughter echoed in his ears, "Pathetic!" His voice made the statement seem more like a command than a taunt. "You know as well as I do that you can do better than that! Otherwise why don't you just let me kill you?" He approached menacingly, hovering over the red haired man, watching him pull himself to his knees with keen eyes. Iori, now on his feet, turned with lightening speed, quickly releasing the mud in his hand. Before Orochi knew what was happening, the wet earth flew into his face, masking his vision, his hands going to his eyes as he instinctively stepped backwards. Iori took his chance, running at Orochi, before fully releasing the power of his Oni Yaki (Demon Scorcher). Orochi cried out in pain as he was engulfed in purple flame, his unstable form loosing it's density momentarily. Iori landed steadily, not waiting for his foe to do the same, he hurled out the Ya Sakazuki (Eight Wine Glasses), the huge pillars of flame touching the clouds as they swiftly travelled ahead of him. They caught Orochi inches from the ground, freezing him in mid-air, while slowly burning his fragile body. Iori dashed forwards, driving an elbow into Orochi's gut, before smashing his face into the ground, a smothered scream escaping his lips as searing flames drove him deeper into the mire.

"You're the one who's pathetic," Iori half mumbled as he returned to his usual upright stance. He ignited a flame in the palm of his hand, ready to throw at the disabled Orochi, slowly he brought his hand back, but before he could release it surging pain blasted through his body as he was blown away by a blue pillar of fire. Iori sailed through the air, a tree forcefully put an end to his flight, as it smashed into his back, "Kisama!" Iori spat the words as he fell to his knees, his hands retreating to his painful spine; he glanced up, seeing Orochi floating towards him.

Orochi stopped a few feet from where Iori crouched, more cautious of getting too close. He extended an arm towards Iori, pointing a finger at him, before releasing a ball of energy, the force sending his own arm backwards like the recoil on a shotgun. Iori saw the bullet of blackness hurtling towards him; he rolled sideways, the shot only just missing him. The tree exploded as the negative energy hit it, Iori looked at it, shocked at the sheer power of the attack. _Give him what he deserves!_Iori stood, ignoring his protesting back. A new flame ignited in his hand, "Raku ni wa shinen zo!" He shouted as he flung it forwards, the first pillar of flames sending shockwaves in all directions. The full force of the forbidden Ya Sakazuki (Eight Wine Glasses) rumbled as it burnt a path through the vegetation, turning the wet mud into concrete.

Orochi had little time to react, moving as quickly as he could to escape the flame, but not quick enough. His arm caught by the flame, he was sent into the ground, skidding across the gravelled surface of the path, the fire still burning him, as he rose to his feet.

The symbol on Orochi's chest began to glow, his body turning blue. Iori's feet slid forwards through the mud, unseen forces dragging him towards Orochi, there was nothing to stop his unwilling movement. Iori smiled, dashing towards Orochi, performing the Oni Yaki (Demon Scorcher) into the air in front of him. Orochi teleported quickly. _Tsk, tsk, tsk._The voice began, almost disappointed, _I thought you'd know better than that. Oh and look behind you…_Iori swung around only to be hit with what he was trying to avoid in the first place. Orochi grabbed him, ripping flesh, while securing him to the spot, he looked into Orochi's eyes. Orochi saw Iori's fear flicker behind the faltering barricades. Orochi grinned, his hand engulfed in a purple glow, he clenched his fist, causing an explosion where he'd grabbed Iori. Iori screamed, his whole body felt like it was burning, as he smashed through a tree, landing awkwardly on jagged rocks.

Orochi's low laughter made him raise his head; he floated in front of him, coaxing him to get up. Slowly he rose to his feet, the voice telling him how weak he was, the pressure in his head mounting, to join with his anger. The pain would follow soon, he knew that, then he would never have a chance. Iori charged at Orochi, his hands connecting only a few times with the floating assailant. The voice laughed _Can't hit something that's stood still?_ Iori growled, the pain striking him now, he held his head, but it was no use. Knees collapsing from beneath him, he fell to the floor, blood filling his mouth as he hit the wet surface. His eyes now blind and full of fire. Orochi stood and smiled, as he watched Iori get to his feet. Iori reared back, a scream escaping his bloody lips. He lunged forward, attacking Orochi, only to be pushed back with what seemed to be minimal effort. "Fool!" Orochi said as he raised his hands into the air, crossing them. The sky changed to a beautiful blue-green. Iori stood still, not quite sure what was going on, until the first invisible swipe hit him. Pain coursed through his body, as the continued onslaught brought another fifteen devastating hits. A high-pitched scream escaped Iori's lips, as he went crashing into a stone statue.

The world turned black.

Distant voices echoed through the darkness_, "Is the creep…dead?"…. "I wish he were. We couldn't kill him before. Containing him…that's all we could do."…. "That's right…..I am invincible!"…. "I thought so! But after that attack! How?"…. "He can barely stand. You don't have the stuff! And your followers are gone!"…. "As long as the Orochi live, I'll be around!"…. "What!"…._ His own screams, instantly recognisable… _"Kill Kusanagi and Yata! Break the Shingi Troica! Fight, my Orochi son!"…._ The voices faded.

A hand intruded in the blackness, his vision moved to it's owner, his father loomed over him, a look of sheer amusement on his face. "You'll never get anywhere if you keep landing on your face!" He reached out for his father's hand, upon gripping it everything changed. He was in the temple, his father dying, on the floor in front of him. His father clutched his arm, "You…will…always…be…more…powerful!" Convulsions rippled through his body, his grip becoming firmer around Iori's arm. "At…the… age…of…reckoning…end…this…madness…once…and…for-all!" The blackness returned, his mind reeling, trying to make sense of everything that had just happened.

Suddenly it all clicked into place, the reasons why he was still alive and why it had all been so easy. Orochi needed him, needed him to keep coming back to this world, needed him for the power to destroy the human race…But he didn't need Orochi! Now he truly understood what his father had meant.

He opened his eyes.

Slowly he raised his body from the ground, his back towards Orochi. He reached into his pocket, taking out a cigarette packet. He turned towards Orochi, placing a cigarette between his lips, flames from his fist igniting the tip. He drew deeply on it, a smile creeping across his features, as he removed the cigarette. He could contain it no longer, his psychotic laughter rippled through the silence, his whole body shaking from the exertion of it. A hand combing through his hair to rest on his head, the action more for balance than anything else. Orochi stared blankly at him, his laughter slowly sub-siding, as he took another drag from the cigarette.

Bells chimed in the distance, marking the end of the hour, and the end of the day. Iori dropped his cigarette, crushing it into the ground, "I now know your little secret…" Orochi watched him, not moving an inch, "Now I'm going to tell you mine…" Iori reached inside his pocket, retrieving another cigarette, a purple flame igniting in his hand. "I'm 30…" The last chime echoed into the silence that surrounded the two men, Iori lights the cigarette; he looks up at Orochi while he breaths in the smoke. He smiles, his body now rising into the air, powered by imaginary winds. "Kimi no shine basho wa koko da!" Iori's monotone voice rumbled, as he extended his arms out to his sides, his body suddenly engulfed in masses of violet flames. The cigarette dropped to the floor by Orochi's feet, closely followed by the Kusanagi sword, which barely missed him. The Yasa mirror came hurtling towards the ground, from the flame engulfed form of Iori, shattering as it hit the floor, sending it's glittering shards into the air around Orochi. He looked up at Iori.


	16. 15

It began with a heartbeat, that which brings life. It ended in a heartbeat, that which brought death. How it started or from where it came, no one could tell, but thoughts of Hiroshima flooded the minds of many who were alive for long enough to think.

The raging fire spread, taking everything in it's path to fuel its unencumbering rage. Air from miles around rushed in to feed it, cramming itself into an impossibly small space. An egg formed, a ball of pure rage, a thousand times more brilliant and furious than the sun, poured out it's suffering upon the city, a seeming eternity of abhoration released.

The concrete stretched in the heat as it was pushed away by the blast, tearing open bloodless wounds that cut straight to the metallic bone. Glass shattered, immediately vaporised in the insane heat, leaving behind steel skeletons, which still clung to the shaking ground. The sudden exposure warped iron and steel, skyscrapers twisting inwards upon themselves like immense DNA, before the structure finally relented and the buildings ultimately collapsed and blew away like wilting flowers on the breeze.

A deafening roar echoed in tune with the rest of the devastation as cars disappeared in searing balls of orange and yellow flames, contrasting against the purple flame, which had first engulfed them. Pieces of chassis were sent spinning into the air like blazing shrapnel. A mushroom cloud of dense black smoke billowed upwards into the sky, darker even than the rain clouds, which wept over the scene of destruction below.

And then it grew.

It moved so fast. How impressive and yet so humbling, to watch mans greatest achievements overshadowed by mans most primitive instincts. All consuming, the ball grew, first six feet, then twelve, tearing remorselessly into the earth itself.

The sound! What once was a scream of one became a scream of millions, people, animals, buildings, steel, even the very earth itself roared in pain and terror! Financial fortresses fell one by one, and at one mile the ball met people. Some were fortunate enough to be too wasted to wake; most woke just in time to have their flesh turned to crackling before blown away like cigarette ash.

Not so primal now the reaction became efficient, less energy was wasted, less sound, less light, what was consumed was used. South Town now had a two-mile high blue dome where once was the black-corrupt mile-high heart that was Geese Tower. The fireball was now the blowtorch of the Gods, blasting away the cancerous growth that should have never been.

As it left the slums and met the suburban sprawl, the reaction intensified further, the fireball became violet. Now it touched the sky, and the sky recoiled in terror. Thunderous titans fled like beaten children to escape its hunger, and yet onwards it came.

At exactly one second the darkness fell, blackness of the kind that only the blind can see. For one beautiful instant all was in perfect balance, the onslaught halted.

Then it collapsed.

A million souls, a billion tons of concrete and steel raced inwards to one single infinite point. Air hurricaned inwards to fill the void, what little had survived beyond the event horizon so valiantly, fell.

At exactly one point five zero seconds South Town and everything within the event horizon was no more.

...Almost everything


	17. 16

"I'M BLIND!"

_Idiot! Surely everyone knows not to look at the blast._ Geese raises himself from his undignified position on the cold, steel floor of the Chinook, were it not for his battle-honed reactions he too would be blind, doomed to spend the rest of his short existence bouncing around the interior of the helicopter as it spiralled towards the ground. For a heartbeat, as he clambers into the co-pilot seat, Geese considers ejecting the now useless pilot from the Chinook. Although panic-stricken, at least he had the presence of mind to keep his hands on the controls. Before Geese can strap-in he is flung forwards as the nose of the Chinook drops in a gut-wrenching manoeuvre that signifies the failure of the forwards rotor, the control column crushing into his abdomen. Bracing his feet against the control panel Geese grips the control column and yanks back hard, resisting the urge to strike the now hysterical pilot unconscious.

Without its brother the rear engine screams in protest as it struggles to respond, Geese makes a mental note never to buy British hardware again. As seconds stretch into minutes the Chinook finally responds, but this does not mean they are safe, merely that they are not going to smash face-first into the streets of South Town quite so quickly.

South Town?

Where the hell was South Town? "I can't see a thing in this fog." "I can't see at all!" The ex-pilot squeals. The back of Geese's left fist connects perfectly, if not cleanly, with the ex-pilot's nose, silencing him for what will hopefully be a very long time. Craning forwards until his breath clouds the wind screen Geese tries to peer through the rolling murk outside. "This isn't fog, its…" Right on cue a warning buzzer drills into his skull. "Can't anything keep quiet for two little minutes?" He rapidly scans the control panel for the accompanying light.

STALL.

The cloud of dust that used to be South Town had choked the single remaining engine to death. "Altimeter, where is the Altimeter?" Had Geese known where to look, he would have seen that it had been crushed when he had been flung into the control panel, but as it was Geese took a deep breath and lunged into the dust cloud that used to be his empire.


	18. 17

Blackness. And then a sound. The sound is of air rushing into the void that was South Town, wailing like the spirits of millions mourning their passing. Iori does not hear their cries, as the world fades back into focus, he cannot escape the silence within his mind, what once drove him onwards so relentlessly is now quiet. He is truly alone. "Is this what I wanted?" But he has no answers, for the first time he longs for someone to turn to, someone to give him a purpose once more. The dust rolls uncertainly, mirroring the uncertainty within.

The natural order finally reasserts itself and the dust is carried away, replaced with the sound of distant thunder. From beyond the horizon a range of mountains curve upwards, reaching for the edge of the hole in the sky, encircling the void with Iori in its core. This must be what the last grain of rice feels like at the bottom of the bowl, surrounded on all sides by nothing but smooth, almost polished, blackness.

What feels like a truck hammers into his back, concussive force sends Iori flying unchecked across the charred bedrock of the crater. Unconsciousness beckons, a warm embrace, where thought has no meaning, a world without feeling. Pain slices through the blissful netherworld, a rude awakening of snapping tendons, bursting blood vessels and cracking bone. Iori scrambles to his knees, body crying out That hurt, lets stay here His strength totally drained it sounded like a very good idea, just lie here and die.

Unknown hands drag Iori to his feet, bringing the burning skeleton of a Chinook helicopter into view. Iori spits the copper taste from his mouth, "You should be dead." He could feel Geese shrug, "You would be dead, if I thought it was possible." Iori harrumphed, waves of pain blossomed outwards from his shoulder, "And why is that?" They began walking in no particular direction, "Well you have destroyed my city, taking a huge chunk out of my profit margin, AND your little firework almost killed me!" Iori could not help but smile, "So I too should be dead." A silence descended over the stumbling pair, a silence eventually broken by Geese, "I've got a fantastic idea…"

The End!

* * *

Please R&R...Is a follow up needed? Or just tell me what you think of it...


End file.
